It may be desirable to monitor the position of medical devices such as, e.g., catheters, while they are within a patient's body. For example, it may be useful to monitor the position of guide catheters which are used to place catheters, electrode leads and the like in desired locations within the body of a patient. A guide catheter typically includes an elongated sheath that is inserted into a blood vessel or another portion of the body. A catheter or lead is introduced through an inner channel defined by the sheath.
To enable precise positioning of a medical device, one or more selected segments may include visibility materials that are visible under fluoroscopy and/or ultrasonic imaging. Using fluoroscopic or ultrasonic imaging techniques, the physician can visualize the guide catheter, and place the catheter or electrode lead in a desired position. Guide catheters, for example, may incorporate radiopaque and/or echogenic materials to promote visibility.